Heaven's Gate
by Kettei Haruto
Summary: I bet you know a lot about online games. I bet that at least you have played one of these. I bet you know about TRPG(Tactical Role-playing game), SRPG(Strategy Role-playing game), MMORPG(Massive multiplayer Online RPG), VRMMORPG(Virtual Reality MMORPG)…and at least you have been in a guild. If you're reading this memo, it's almost impossible that your knowledge about these is zero.
1. Introduction

**Introduction-**

I bet you know a lot about online games. I bet that at least you have played one of these. I bet you know about TRPGs (Tactical Role-playing Games), SRPGs (Strategy Role-Playing Games), MMORPGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games), VRMMORPGs (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games)… and at least you have been in a guild. If you're reading this memo, it's almost impossible that your knowledge about these subjects is zero.

It is funny to meet people online, people you don't know and suddenly become your best friends. You blame fate or destiny because the people near you are not like these online, and that's why the net is amazing.

Back in the time, tons of people used to meet like that, chatting, texting, talking about these things they couldn't talk with their relatives. But things have changed.

What was the difference between RPGs and reality? Why do we spend a lot of time online? It was the magic of these games, the fantasy, the story, the plot… you were reborn each time you played a different online game. You could be the strongest in the net while being the weakest in reality. We used to live in two different worlds.

But one day a certain company started to focus its newborn technology in gaming and built a special city different than the others, way too different. Have you heard the phrase "living the dream"? Well, we are living the dream right now.


	2. Prologue Arc: Part 1

Prologue –

System calibration… 100% done!

Environment backup… 100% done!

AROS data load… 100% done!

Custom Wizard load… 100% done!

SYSTEM LAUNCH!

As always, checking the city initialization is relaxing. Timing it with my own system startup is important if I want to receive the news early.

-"Early as always, you should take it easy often"

-"You cannot take it easy with a job like mine"

And as always my custom wizard is annoying.

-"Hey Misaki, done checking my mail?"

-"Yes. Do you want to check your plans for today? I deleted the spam and blocked those addresses, but it isn't like they will stop sending these. *sigh* it's hard to be a wizard these days…" (Misaki)

-"But I can live comfy thanks to you, doesn't that makes you feel better?"

-"Not at all, we should switch jobs one of these days" (Misaki)

-"You say it easy because you can be here and there, but I cannot do that. I'm real after all."

-"Buuu, master is mean!" (Misaki)

-"Well then, let's go!"

And like that I left home to jog a bit, it's still quite early in the morning and people might be still sleeping. It's a bit cold but that cannot be helped, I want Misaki to test my physical condition and I don't want people to bother me.

By the way, Misaki is my Custom Format Wizard or CFW, but they are known as Custom Wizards or True Wizards. They are a more complex form of the Wizards that are available when you load AROS. It sound like something related to magic but they are far from being that. Wizards are just software that ease the way we handle a system and their purpose is to make task automatically. AROS wizards are Open Source so anyone can mess with the code and create their own. AROS developers even did a guide for dummies so it is REALLY easy to make a wizard that fulfills your needs.

Misaki is a bit special though. Her name is acronym to Multipurpose Independent Software with Advanced Knowledge and Intelligence, thus Misaki. Also she isn't your regular Custom Wizard, she is in fact a True Wizard.

-"Master's condition sure is a thing…" (Misaki)

-"Be quiet, keep monitoring my body. If you get distracted you can mess up the results"

-"You know that cannot happen, don't you? *sigh*" (Misaki)

She has a special coding within her that helps her build a personality based on her experiences. Just like a baby learns how to behave while they watch, Misaki had learned how to deal with people based on her personal experiences. Basically her algorithm rewrites and evolves each time she engages in a conversation. This helps a lot in her job as a wizard because she will learn how I deal with certain things in my system and what my regular routine and behavior are, but that's also a pain because she can grow to be just like she is right now…

-"How much time is left?"

-"Just 10 more minutes, we're almost done. Are you ok? My sensors haven't detected anything out of range" (Misaki)

-"No, everything's fine"

I have heard about a lot of Custom Wizards with tons of functionalities, so I built Misaki trying to take the best of these. The result was a Multipurpose Artificial Intelligence that was able to handle with most problems but she was empty in the head. In other words, she was stupid.

-"I'm detecting a certain activity in your brain, are you thinking bad things about me again?" (Misaki)

-"So you remember what part of my brain activates when I think these things, you sure are amazing."

-"Stop mocking me, buuuu!" (Misaki)

And like that I returned home.


	3. Prologue Arc: Part 2

Prologue –

I live alone in a modest apartment. After saving money for a few months I was able to buy it. My job is that good.

The sun has risen and the city started to work again. People are already going to their works, their schools, they are already moving forward.

-"Master, I'll start to analyze the data. I'll notify you when I'm done." (Misaki)

-"Ok, I'll put the system on Stand By so focus all the processing in the analysis"

-"Understood" (Misaki)

While Misaki process the data using the Terminal I won't be able to use it, I guess I'll stick to the PC.

Terminals are what we use in this city to connect with it. This city is a bit special.

I guess it all started when the research on renewable energy was at its best, green energy was being developed but they all had some flaws like special conditions that hindered people to exploit them to the max. For example, you cannot put fans to farm wind in areas with either too low or too much wind, and keeping them in balance isn't easy. But isn't like people ditched these ideas, they evolved.

Back to this city, a scientific group managed to employ quantum atomic manipulation to create and transform already existent matter into another. Not like the magic tales about alchemist creating gold out of the blue, but a real scientific fact. Using certain techniques, they were able to remove and add more elements to atoms or even to transform existent ones all without the employ of nuclear energy.

This scientific group focused its technology in construction. The zones that were devastated by war were rebuilt and zones were people were unable to live were transformed. They were able to transform sand into water and water into sand at desire.

Then suddenly they stopped their work and disappeared for some years, it was as though that they were killed like in some conspiracy theories. After some time, they announced they were going to build their own city, and that's how Heaven's Gate was created.

-"I guess she will arrive today…"

-"Master you got mail" (Misaki)

-"Told you to focus all the processing into the analysis, make sure that every bit of data goes through your check."

-"Understood" (Misaki)

As she returns to the analysis I check my mail on the PC. AROS is quite useful. You're really connected with the city; Smart City indeed.

As I check my mailbox I notice that Misaki is really doing a neat work with it. She created categories for mails, so they arrive in different folders based on the mail address.

I notice that the new mail is on the Relatives folder, that's why she notified me.

FROM: [DP (Dark Pleiades)] ArticFlare

SUBJECT: I'll arrive a bit late

MESSAGE: Sorry I wasn't able to take the morning train, so I had to wait to take the next one. I'm excited to meet you.

So she will really come. ArticFlare is a friend of mine from an online game. She is interested in MMORPGs and seems she doesn't like VRMMORPGs. In her words "there's nothing like a keyboard and a mouse", I guess girls like her do exist.

And like so, 1 hour later Misaki finished her analysis.

-"All the system have been checked! All Green!" (Misaki)

-"What are you talking about? I'm not a robot, you know? So, anything out of parameters?"

-"Nope, master is as fresh as a lettuce. Yes." (Misaki)

-"Misaki, you should stop transforming people to robots or vegetables…"

-"Buuu, master is so boring!" (Misaki)

-"Eh? What was that sound, was it a malfunction? Seems like I have to check your code for bugs…"

-"Eh?!... ehem, today schedule is a bit complex. I suggest…" And so, Misaki started to talk in a monotone tone, robot like. I left home again right to my office, I need to take something and then I have to wait for ArticFlare.

It's almost night.

I spent my day finishing something. I wonder if it will work.

I'm already at the train station, 7 p.m.

While I wait for the train, I ask Misaki about new mails.

-"Nope, you have no new mails" (Misaki)

-"Can you check her train with GPS?"

-"Already did, she will arrive in like 5 minutes" (Misaki)

5 more minutes… I wonder how does she look. When she suggested our meeting I was a bit surprised. It is not rare for people playing Online Games to arrange real life encounters but that happens mostly if both sides are guys, maybe ArticFlare is a GIRL (Guy In Real Life)?

-"So master is nervous" (Misaki)

-"Of course I am, I haven't done one of these this late"

This city is quite far from regular locations, but that doesn't means we are secluded. The city is immense because it was built on a valley far away from any society, but it has its own airport and it connects with some important train lines. We can leave and return if so we desire, using trains is a bit slow but is better to reach nearby places. You can use the airport here to go another country and a lot of tourist are always coming and leaving.

And so ArticFlare's train is supposed to have arrived.

-"Misaki, sent her a message with our coordinates"

-"Roger" (Misaki)

-"Also ask her: Hot or cold drink?"

-"Ok, message was sent. By the way, I would like a Cold Lemon Tea" (Misaki)

-"Mmm? What is that? Another malfunction? Seems like the bug is real…"

-"After a long train travel, the best drink to take is…" (Misaki)

While I was walking to the expending machine, Misaki kept talking about the best choice to drink after a long travel. She wishes to be a flight attendant so hard?

After I bought the drinks I moved again to the hangar, now I just have to wait for ArticFlare to find me and then I'll decide what our plan will be.

Her playing skills were above average. Thus I included her in my guild. Wherever I play I create that same guild. The name itself is considered a sign of skill on a lot of games. We aren't the most powerful, we're the most skilled. The name is DP(Dark Pleiades).

The seven sibling stars, I like the name. The first guild I went was called Subaru. Subaru is another name for Pleiades. In order to keep a memento of that amazing guild I use the name too but my guild is nothing but a shadow, thus Dark Pleiades.

They were not only above average, they were absolute power. Each one of the seven members focused and mastered a different playstyle, they were the perfect team.

I met the Guild Master when I was farming on early levels, he just watched me the whole time, then he said "hey kiddo, seems like you have potential, wanna join the strongest guild?" His gear was quite simple so I though another player was making fun of me and suddenly the other six gathered in the place. A huge flash happened. When it faded, I was teleported to a place that wasn't marked in my map.

"We are The Seven Kings". That moment was quite amazing.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as a girl asked me for a drink. I couldn't believe my eyes.

-"Onii-chan, I cannot handle hot drinks yet. But I have no problems with other drinks." –She said

-"Is that Cold Lemon Tea?! WAY! That's my favorite. As expected from BlackLion-Sama" -She added

In front of me a child was talking with a happy face. How is that it ended this way?


	4. Chapter 1: Living the Dream

Chapter 1 –

7:30 p.m., still quite early, and In front of me a little girl is drinking Cold Lemon Tea in a rush.

Misaki had not commented anything; it seems her system doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation, yet.

-"Let me check this again, just in case" – I ask while she is still drinking, the cold will go to her brain if she keeps gulping that hard…

-"You are lost or are your parents nearby? Are you traveling with a relative? I can take you to the police station if so you need" – I add while she ends her drink.

-"Master, denial isn't healthy. Your brain waves are a mess right now." (Misaki)

-"AH! My head hurts… ICE AGE…" (Girl)

-"Misaki if you don't want to be debugged, keep your nose out of this conversation"

-"Eating cold things fast cause the temperature of your brain to decrease, the most efficient way to ease the pain or to avoid it is to use your tongue and…" Misaki adds in robotic tone a way to avoid sudden pain, it seems that massaging the upper part of the mouth with the tongue helps to prevent the decrease of the temperature. She sure knows a lot of trivial stuff, what does she research in her free time?

-"BlackLion-sama, these questions are a bit mean. I came here to meet with you, didn't you send me a GPS message? I was excited to meet you Onii-chan, aren't you happy we're already meeting?" says the girl in front of me with a big smile in her face.

-"Happiness aside, are you saying you're ArticFlare?"

-"Yups. That's my avatar name. But we aren't playing right now so you can call me Yuki" (Yuki)

-"Yuki, is that your real name? How old are you?"

-"Yups, that's my real name. I am Homura Yukiko, 12 years old. Nice to meet you…" (Yuki)

-"Right, now that you said your name I have to be polite. My name's Kuroyuki Shishioh. 20 years."

Yes, just like her I use my real name to name my net avatars. Who would guess we have the same name sensing? But 12 years old, that's a surprise.

-"This is a bit of a surprise, didn't expected you to be that young. Did you come here alone, do you plan to stay on your relatives' house?"

-"Mmm, well… I was thinking to stay at BlackLion-sama's place" She says while thinking her answer. This girl sure is stupid.

-"Do you understand what you are saying? You just met me in a train station of a city you don't know at a very late time and you were thinking about staying in my place? That's a very dangerous setting for ANY girl, you know?"

-"WHA-! YOU ARE RIGHT! What should I do know?!" (Yuki)

It was too late to send her back to her city, it is a pretty long trip and I cannot let her stay in any random place.

-"I guess we should just go to my house*sigh*"

-"Eh? Really?! YAY, Onii-chan is amazing" (Yuki)

We take a taxi and in some minutes we arrive at my place. She didn't bring too much luggage with her so it was not a problem to carry; I live in the building's 4th floor. My apartment is quite simple: it has a bathroom, a kitchen, the living room and 3 rooms; one the rooms is my bedroom, the other is my workshop and last one I use to store things but is still usable to some degree, I guess I can hand it to her tonight.

-"Onii-chan, you live alone? You really are an adult…" said Yuki-san while she is watching my place stretching her body in my sofa.

-"Master, should I start to make the dinner?" (Misaki)

-"Eh?! Where does that voice come from?" says Yuki-san with a surprised expression in her face, she is looking through the living room for another person.

-"The voice? That was just Misaki, my Wizard. Yes, you can start with the dinner. Yukiko-san, do you like curry?"

-"Mmm I have no problems with any meal except those that look ugly but… what is a wizard?"

Wait, you don't even know what a wizard is? That's common knowledge, you know? I guess that she deserves an explanation…

-"You know these windows that popup when you are installing software in any device?"

-"The ones that ask about where should I install things, these that ask yes and no like infinite times? I don't like these things, why they don't just make it a click and run program?" (Yuki)

-"Yeah, those. Their actual name is Wizard, they make everything easier. Without them, using a system would be very hard. They do a lot of work automatically; do you imagine all the archives they move from one place to another in your system? A simple software installation doing by a wizard is a very complex task to a human. That's why they are called Wizards; they make the work look like a magic show."

-"EH?! Really? Onii-chan sure knows a lot…" (Yuki)

-"Well, isn't like that matters. But that's a wizard: software that makes things easier for you"

-"But if it is a software, how is that it can talk? And how exactly will it make you dinner? Onii-chan sure like jokes*giggle*" (Yuki)

-"Joke? Did you heard that Misaki? She is calling you a joke and she also hates Wizards, seems like you're not popular"

-"*sigh*I'm a bit saddened. For master's friends to be as mean as he is… she is even this cute and she says mean things about us"

-"WHO IS THIS GIRL?!" said Yukiko-san while she jumped from the sofa.

-"Didn't you tell me you live alone? Who is this maid? Is she your girlfriend?!" (Yuki)

Hm? So she came to this city but she doesn't know how things work here? That's even more shocking than her being a 12 years old girl. It seems like I need to explain more things now.

-"Told you, she is my Wizard. Misaki, introduce yourself"

-"Hello, my name is Misaki. I'm a Multipurpose Independent Software with Advanced Knowledge and Intelligence. Nice to meet you." Says Misaki while she bows in front of Yukiko-san. Then she proceeds to the kitchen.

-"Onii-chan I don't understand. You say she is a software but that makes no sense. She is right in front of me and there's no way she is a hologram, she is making dinner right know. Isn't that a bit mean to call your girlfriend like that?"

-"She isn't my girlfriend, if something she would be my daughter. Let me explain, pay attention"

And so I started to explain her how were the things in this city. Augmented Reality is the concept that scientifics were developing when they found they could shape matter using quantum techniques. When they built this city, their desire was to make anything possible. That's why this city name is: the door that leads **Heaven** to paradise **Gate** (Heaven's Gate). To exploit their research further the city founded a computer system development company and released AROS, Augmented Reality Operative System.

The main feature AROS had was that it was focused on using the research the scientists found, it was renamed Quantum Shift. Using the Quantum Shift, you could create anything the system let you. This is a very complex feature to explain but to make it simple; the system is able to create a vessel that your Wizard is able to control after downloading their code to said vessel.

AROS also is some sort of hive mind being. For starters the city runs automatically, it uses AROS to manage all what happens in the city and helps people prevent accidents or to arrive late using both the information the city manages and the routine the city had decipher from the people. Next is that people can send information in active and passive ways, if you choose to be active just dropping a message in the Heaven's Gate Public Chat will make the system analyze it, being passive is when you are being analyzed based on how you use the regular functions of the system.

The system is by no means perfect, but at least it is secure. Also as the city helps people do a better job so people are more efficient. But that's not even near the best feature the city has and that's why I agreed with Yukiko-san's idea of meet in real life.

-"Incredible! This city is just amazing!" (Yuki)

-"I know right? This city's possibilities are infinite, and it is spreading around the world. It isn't even hard to accomplish. That said Yukiko-san, do you want to play a game like nothing you have seen?"

I asked to the 12 years old girl -that will stay in my house tonight- while another -in maid outfit- was making me food in a city were almost anything can be created out of the blue. Some people could even say I am living the dream.


	5. Chapter 2: The Key to Paradise

Chapter 2 – Terminal: The Key to Paradise

Misaki finished the dinner and we started to eat. It seemed that Yukiko-san was hungry, she managed to eat twice. "Misaki-san is amazing! I haven't eaten a curry this good" she said while still eating.

Now that things have been settled, I can pay more attention to how she does look.

She is pale, it seems she is albino. Her hair is a shade of white that resembles silver, it reach her shoulders. Her eyes are a shade of red. Her body is slender, as expected from a 12 years old girl. She is wearing a blue sweater with black stripes around the sleeves. She is also using jean shorts and sport shoes. She is like 150 cm, little. If she wears a white yukata you could even say she is a ghost.

-"Did you notify your parents you were coming or didn't you?" I ask worried, the last thing I want is to be a problem. I live alone and she will stay, I have to be sure that everything about her is alright.

-"Yup. I told my mom I was going to stay 2 days at a friend's. Also my brother knows too" Says Yukiko-san in a confident tone.

-"So, you were planning to stay from the start. Make sure you don't do that again in the future, you can meet very dangerous people in the net"

-"It is ok because it was BlackLion-sama. That was what my brother told me." (Yuki)

-"Your brother should take more care about you…I will talk to him later"

-"Master, the Terminal configuration has finished. Do you want me to bring it here?" (Misaki)

That's right; it doesn't matter if she is 12. The reason I accepted to meet her was her incredible amount of skill. We have played some online games together and she is a very talented player. In order to raise my team capabilities I want to recruit her. Let's see how it goes.

-"No, we'll go to the workshop. Yukiko-san, this way please"

-"Yuki alone is okay, Yuki-kun!" She says in a happy tone. She is calling me Yuki-kun, it is just weird to call her Yuki too, but that's the way she likes it. It cannot be helped.

We moved from the living room to the workshop. There I work to create better devices. My terminal and my pc are custom devices. Also, when I bought this apartment, I did a lot of customizations so my house is also running with AROS. That way my Terminal, my PC and my house are all connected always. The security is top notch too.

-"Amazing, I cannot believe my eyes! Yuki-kun, you did all these yourself?!" (Yuki)

-"AROS assisted me all the way, but yeah I did the tweaks so these are originals. There are no others like these. I will finish something here. If you want to know about something here, ask Misaki"

And so, I left to finish the Custom Terminal I'm working on.

-"So, is there anything you want to know about?" (Misaki)

-"Mmm, what is that cube for?" (Yuki)

-"The one in the corner? That is a Realizator (Box of Dreams)" – said Misaki while she explains what is does.

Basically, you cannot create things the system doesn't give you permission. It would be dangerous if suddenly anyone wanted to create a column in the middle of the street and following that logic, the system blocks anything that will interrupt in the regular functions of the city. Around the city, there are a lot of devices spread that deal with the whole Quantum Shift process, these are called Realizators.

There are things you can create and things you cannot. The first thing you cannot create is organic matter. No matter what chemical structure we use, organic matter doesn't work. People aren't gods and creating life with a click if something that shouldn't be allowed. That said, food, animals and plants cannot be created. Also, you cannot create anything that would harm another user of the system or the city. Among other few restrictions you cannot create vessels in the city. Wizards are loaded in your Terminals and you can interact with them using voice commands so it's not necessary to give them form, there are exceptions.

People with custom Realizators can, in an agreement with the system, add or undo some rules of the city system. So, with my custom Realizator I can give shape to Misaki. Vessels are done following some commands and based on the type of Wizard, the system will create materials that can work the better for it. All about Misaki's body is synthetic, but it works the same as would a human body work. Her actual form is a girl in maid outfit, orange short hair, yellow eyes, 165 cm, she looks like a girl in her seventeens.

-"If so I wish, I can change my outfit giving the Realizator an order" (Misaki)

And so, she changed to nurse, teacher, police, bunny, seifuku, naked apron and then back to maid.

-"What was that? You will make Yuki-san think I force you to wear these ones" – I said while finishing with the terminal. For real, what does she research in your free time? I'll put a backdoor into your code; you're just a pervert Misaki.

-"N-N-Naked… apron…" Says Yuki-san, it is understandable.

-"Ok, I'm done here. Yuki-san come here a sec"

-"Ok! Should I sit down here?" (Yuki)

-"Yes, please. We are about to include you into the city system. To do so I'll give you this Terminal."

-"Terminal?" asks Yuki-san wondering what I mean.

-"Yes, let me explain. To take full advantage of being in this city we use Terminals. To make it simple, let's say that terminals are the key to open the features this city has and in order to do so you need a Wizard, they are the ones that deal with the system and you command them"

-"Just like Misaki-san?" (Yuki)

-"Exactly, Misaki is my Wizard and she "lives" in my terminal. She deals with the system in my place and I command her what do I want to do"

-"And will I be able to have a wizard too?! YAY!" says Yuki-san with sparkling eyes.

-"Yes. Right now I want the system to scan you and based on that, it will make a Wizard 100% compatible with you"

-"OK, understood. Then let's do it!" (Yuki)

-"Misaki, start the scan"

Brain wave scan… 100% done!  
Physical scan… 100% done!  
Basic parameters assignment… 100% done!  
Analysis status… 100% done!

WIZARD START!

-"The scan has been completed. The Wizard was downloaded to Yuki-chan's Terminal" (Misaki)

-"Ok, now take this. This is your Terminal, it resembles a regular accessory, do you like it?"

-"Yups. This one is cute" (Yuki)

-"Let's do the basic calibration. First wear it. It will create the neuronal link using special electrical signals, don't worry it doesn't hurts. That will allow your brain to be able to receive AROS signals. Try it."

System calibration… 100% done!  
Environment backup… 100% done!  
AROS data load… 100% done!  
Custom Wizard load… 100% done!

SYSTEM LAUNCH!

When she wears it, it took her only seconds to notice how this city really looks; all the floating windows around with popup messages just waiting for her to interact with. The first time you start the system your Wizard will guide you through the basic of the basics, like your mail box, the Wizard menu and stuff like that.

-"The system works with voice commands, try opening the Wizard Menu."

-"Ok, Wizard Menu!" (Yuki)

-"Now select Materialize, doing that you will ask the system permission to create a vessel to your Wizard. Give it a try" –I say, wondering how Yuki-san's Wizard looks.

-"Here we go, Materialize!" (Yuki)

And so, the system started to process the vessel that would fit Yuki-san's Wizard. The shape is built based on the scan we did previously so none of us know what the result will be. That amazing is this city and you only need the key to open the doors, the Terminal.


End file.
